Under His Skin
by pinkbrat08
Summary: Just a short one shot inspired by a Frank Sinatra song about Darcy's thoughts on Elizabeth while she stays at Netherfield. It's better than the summary I swear! Please R&R!


**Okay, so this is my first song-fic. It's set when Elizabeth is still at Netherfield to take care of Jane. Not the scene in the movie, but something similar to that. It's meant to be a one shot, but I could continue if the response is good. I thought it was a cute song so I decided to write a cute story to go along with it. I don't own Pride and Prejudice. The song is "I've Got You Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra, if you want to look it up. I don't own that either. Please review!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()___._

He sat at the desk in one of the Netherfield drawing rooms, trying unsuccessfully to write a letter to his sister. It was always hard for him to do anything when Miss Bennet was in the room. Quietly reading a book or not, he could sense her behind him and it was unnerving. She had been here taking care of her sister for five days now, and Darcy had in that time accomplished almost nothing. Wasn't it time the Bennet sisters left? Surely Miss Jane Bennet was well enough to travel back to her own home. Alas, her obnoxious mother proclaimed it was still too early to move her.

Now all he could hope for was some time alone in his room to get any of his letters written. Even then, he couldn't manage to remove all his thoughts about her. He had even on one occasion gone so far as to describe Miss Bennet in full detail in a letter to his sister. A letter that, although he didn't send it, he kept it in a drawer in hopes that one day he could. At present all he could do was briefly mention her to his dear younger sister, Georgiana.

He'd tried so hard to expel any thought of her from his mind, but knew it would never work. Any hope of escaping her charm was lost with one glance into her lively eyes; any hope of forgetting her with one thought about her alluring wit. He was definitely under her spell. Somehow she had wheedled her way into his heart and under his skin.___  
_

Once he had successfully managed to find himself all alone in the library, however, a few minutes of reading didn't serve him well because all he could think of was her. He tried as hard as he could to read the passage in front of him but it was useless. He realized now he couldn't do anything with or without her. Was there no happy in-between?

He would give anything to have her close in proximity at all times. He had thrown all judgement out the door despite his family's expectations and the voice in his head telling him not to get too attached. Every time he thought about her though, he pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. He knew it was getting bad when he would day dream at the breakfast table. But there was nothing he could do. He was completely captivated by her vivacity and clever remarks, even the ones that came at his expense_._

He knew there was only one way to assure that she could be close to him at all times. But he knew his Aunt Catherine would vehemently object the very idea, and now his common sense was yelling at him, urging him not to go as far as marriage to this country nobody. But he was a lost cause. Thinking about her vibrant eyes, her thick, soft hair, her full lips pushed any objection he could think of away. He knew everyone in his circles would talk but he never heeded them anyways.

In spite of everything he had worked to accomplish and attain, he was willing to risk it all for the sake of having her. Despite what anyone thought, he loved her, so he would do it. He would risk it all and tell her how he felt. Whether she felt the same was another obstacle he would have to overcome if and when he encountered it. For now all he could do was try to show her how he felt until he was sure that she would not reject him completely for the sake of her pride.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**So how'd you like it? Why don't you tell me in the form of a review? Even if you found tons of flaws, I'd like to know what you think!**


End file.
